


"When I open up, he meets me where I am"

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Just a sweet, sweet hug...





	




End file.
